Leo and his lost loves
by nb4life
Summary: Well this one is about how leo has tension with Frank because frank suspects that leo took hazel to some fancy place or something without telling him .Also hazel comes in and handles the situation better that the boys would


**Hazel**

I can't believe Frank worries about me too much .Oh my gods can a girl get any privacy. Before she had a boyfriend things were so much more easy . I don't have to worry if Frank did or not kiss me on the ckeeck right before we go no a qeust or anything .I don't have to feel jealous if he was with another girl or anything . But i Still Love him to death... or mayby not death .

**********Night fall ********

Hazel was sleeping peacefully in her cozy cabin around 1 am and she herd Clings and clangs and all these annoying sounds. .Hazel grabbed her knife She was sure there was some kind of monster, She got her knife , got up out of her king sized bed but she was still in her pyjamas. She looked at herself " Nah i will change later !" Will monsters could be afraid of a girl in her sweat shirt sleeping shorts and a knife she just ignored herself and continued. Hazel crept onto the main deck . Nobody was there "C'mon " Hazel complained. She snook out of the main hall with out even making a sound went to the hallway "Nobody!" she sighed and yawned "Someday I will get a quest she told herself ."

She was heading back to her cabin ,but first Hazel had to go through a large flight of stairs to get there . Why did she have to go up a few stairs to get to my room this is like exsersize!

Hazel began to feel a bright presence in nearby place, she looked forward , a window . She tourned around and a brilliant light came from the moon and all these big stunning lights that where coming from a large city with all these sky scrapers the size of the Athena pathnox... Maybe a little bigger . She remembered something in her olden days when it was from her 1 st life .in Houston .There was a great fire and then after that It was in New York .she snapped her fingers a little too loud "this is New York " she remembered .

Somebody was there and he or she was small .She got ready stood at the top of the stairs near to her cabin . " Pow "she hit whoever it is right in the nose . She hit it so hard she had to jerk her hands in an awckward way and swore a few times . The scrawny body fell down the whole flight of the stairs landing next to the big window was. "Ouch !" the guy shrieked. His brown hair was i the air like it was controled by static electricity . She reconized the sarcastic voice "Leo " she ran down the stairs tripping on the third one .

"Oh my gods of Olympus ! I think I broke your nose ! I'm so sorry I thought you were a monster and was just thinking that maybe , just maybe i can defeat that monster and then later that just wanted a quest - ". Hazel felt like crying .Leo just sat there with a partially broken nose and an old wrench. Instead of shrieking in pain Leo stared at the lights Oh no he was staring at me she snapped right in his face

. He snapped out of the trance. Was he staring at me she wondered . "Leo I'm so sorry I'm so sorry " Hazel apologized she helped him up or of the ground ."Oh no i wanted to get hit with your strong hand " she flexed her hands " They are preety strong " Leo craked a smile . Hazel crossed her arms " How did you know I was here ? " Leo looked at me as if i just insulted him . He was in a preety bad shape compared to ow he was in the mourning he had his white shirt and white pants the one he came back with since the five days he was gone. But right now they weren't sparkeling white they are greasy gray-ish color also he had a wrench in his hand as a weapon

"I was checking who was making all the noise and also you wee gasping and admiring the city you also left your door open . "  
Hazel gasped "You looked in ,my room ! " Leo learned on his large wrench  
"Why not?" he snapped his finger in a z - formation. Like he just won an argument .He immeadiately held his nose .  
"Why do you have your sword ?" Leo asked  
"why do you have a wrench ? Hazel replied .  
Leo raised his eyebrows " Touche "  
" it's getting late . " Leo looked at her "or at least later " Hazel grabbed his arm  
" Come on , we need to fix up those cuts and a broken nose "  
Leo just nodded . and followed her . this was what it was like ti have a friend that was a guy  
. Hazel knew it hurt to make a simple expression but Leo at least tryed to make her laugh .  
Leo and hazel walked up the cursed stairs and into her cabin.

**Heyyyyy pplz i just wanted to let you know i tryed to make the story realistic ... I'm sorry I'm Stating to bring new characteres into the story see you guys later or tommorrow !**


End file.
